


Signal

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is distracted by the unfortunate placement of Suga's hand signals during practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal

Suga told Hinata to memorize a list of gestures he'd use on the court, handing him a sheet of paper with scribbles of hands and directions on it.  

"Do you think you can do it?" Suga asked.

"Yeah, of course I can!" Hinata grabbed the paper and looked it over, crumpling the ends where his hands held it. The writing was neat, but the drawings were rough sketches.

"I can't do what Kageyama does for quicks, but these hand signals should do. I've been using them for a long time." He waved a couple other papers. "I'll give him a copy right now."

Hinata nodded. He folded his copy up and shoved it in his pocket before walking away.

Hinata sometimes wished Suga  _was_ their main setter. Kageyama was incredibly talented, and he wasn't exactly mean, but he didn't give out praise and smile right at someone after they made a successful spike off his toss. Suga did it often, and Hinata felt really happy and light every time. Even if his tosses were slower and weaker, it had a stronger feeling of solidity and warm trust.

"Kageyama, your toss feels colder than Suga's," Hinata told him in the next practice.

"What?  _How?_ What do you want from me? Do you want me to set the ball on fire?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes, and he took a heavy step as Hinata raised his hands defensively.

"Um, not cold. Cool! It feels…cool."

"That still makes no sense."

"Your tosses are accurate but unpredictable. I can't tell where it's gonna go, and that's creepy."

"…That's not a bad thing, stupid." Kageyama sighed and picked up a volleyball off the floor.

Suga and Daichi walked by then, and Hinata perked up when he heard their voices.

"Suga! Can you try tossing to me?"

"You're already practicing with me."

HInata flapped a hand at Kageyama, waving him away. "You should practice with other spikers, too. Shouldn't you?"

Daichi let out a snort that ended up being a string of coughs. Suga just smiled at Kageyama's surprise.

"Well. Fine. I  _guess_ you have a point." Kageyama walked looking a bit confused, but he still approached Asahi and asked to practice together.

"We only have a few more minutes until practice actually starts, so you can't do it for too long," Daichi said.

"That's enough time!" Hinata nodded eagerly, and Daichi shook his head with a sigh as he left them alone.

"Have you memorized the signals yet? I want to try them in a practice game today."

"Yup! I'm ready to do them!"

Hinata jumped up and swung his arm when Suga tossed the ball to him. When he landed, he lifted his head with wide expectant eyes.

The corners of Suga's mouth lifted. "Good job, Hinata."

Hinata beamed up at him. "Another toss?"

"Alright, but just one more."

Hinata kept dragging him into more tosses, though, begging for just one last try. Daichi had to stop Hinata once everyone else was ready for practice to start.

"Hinata, leave Suga alone so he can stretch." Daichi crossed his arms, and Hinata walked away with a pout.

Most of practice went by without Hinata bothering Suga for something, since he ended up dumping all of his complaints on Kageyama's ears. He still drove Kageyama into useless competition for their exercises.

"Alright, for the rest of practice, we're going to have a small match with each other," Ukai said. He tried splitting the team up evenly, but Hinata went to Suga's side of the court, making him reorder some of the spikers.

"Okay, Hinata, don't do that again," Tanaka told him. "I don't care how much you want to compete against Kageyama and make him lose."

"Just hurry up and get on the court," Kageyama snapped at Tanaka.

As they argued, Suga turned to Hinata and grinned. "Let's try using the signals now. Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and rose on his toes. "Yeah!"

"Good, now let's just…wait for Tanaka and Kageyama."

"I'm ready already!" Tanaka raised a fist in the air. "Bring it!"

Suga placed a hand behind him, sliding a two-finger gesture below his waist. Hinata glanced to see it, but when he noticed where it was, he froze. Suga's hand was right above the crease in his shorts, where his legs met--

"Hinata!" Daichi called out.

Hinata shot his head up, his mouth open, and the volleyball slammed into his face. He yelped and tripped backwards, his hands over his face.

"I'm alright, I'm fine!" he shouted through his hands. His side of the team still gathered around him to look him over. Suga pressed a hand to Hinata's forehead.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice dipping in concern.

Hinata's face heated up under his hand, and he swatted the hand away before Suga could pick up on it. He moved his arm over part of his face.

"N-no, it doesn't hurt! Let's get back to practice!"

"Pay attention next time, then!" Kageyama yelled across the net.

Hinata wasn't hit in the face on the next serve, but after Daichi's receive, the toss flew by without Hinata spiking it.

"Stop messing up!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata cringed and flailed his arms back at him.

"That was an accident!"

"It's not an accident if you don't even  _try!"_

After the next failed spike, Tsukishima chortled and said, very loudly, "Hinata, it's rude to stare."

Hinata ducked his head and spluttered. "Y-yeah, well, shut up! You're rude too!"

"Stare at what?" Asahi asked.

"Hinata keeps looking at--"

Hinata started yelling wordlessly, a high pitched shout that made Tsukishima clap his hands over his ears. Daichi shook Hinata's shoulder, causing him to spin around and fall quiet.

"Hinata, if you miss one more time, then Suga's going to stop tossing to you for today."

"I'm okay! Really!" Hinata gave a nervous laugh.

When Daichi looked away, though, Hinata gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata knew he kind of thought Suga was sweet and cute, and he really, really liked hearing his voice, but he tried too hard to not think of anything else. He did  _not_ want to look, he couldn't and shouldn't, but Suga's hand was right over his tight shorts. The fabric stopped above the knees, and movement made it ride up a little and fall, showing the inside of his thighs for a second.

Ennoshita cleared his throat. " _Hinata_ ," he hissed. Hinata didn't respond, and he elbowed Hinata in the side to finally catch his attention. "This is your last spike."

"Got it! Yup!" He coughed and cleared his throat. "Last spike. I'll take it."

Tsukishima hit the next spike, but after that, Suga tossed to Hinata. Hinata brought his hand through the air to the ball, sloppily striking it and knocking it down past the net.

"That was terrible, Shouyou!" Nishinoya stomped his foot and waved a fist. "And it went out, too!"

Suga raised an eyebrow. "He hit it, at least…?"

HInata barely made the rest of his spikes. He stared too long or didn't look at all, and one toss ended in failure. Hinata knew he wasn't doing well, but he couldn't concentrate. Suga's butt was too round and soft-looking, and the way his shorts hugged him made it even worse.

After practice ended, Hinata was red and twitchy, and he didn't want to meet anyone's eyes.

"Hinata? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Suga asked when Hinata tried to dart by him. Hinata hurried his pace, but Suga's hand grabbed his arm.

Everyone had changed by then, and the gym was cleaned, emptied, and locked up. Some of their teammates already left.

"Talk? About what?"

Suga started tugging him around the corner of the building. "Let's talk over here, in private."

Hinata wanted to protest, but his mouth didn't. He stayed quiet as Suga pulled him away, a concerned frown on his face. Suga let go and moved his hands to his hips.

"Why were you so off today? Were my tosses bad?"

"Eh? No, that's not why," Hinata said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Suga's lips tightened in a deeper frown, and he tilted his head to the side.

Hinata flushed again, and he stammered the word  _what_ a few times. He fiddled with his hands and glanced around Suga's head. 

Suga tilted his head further. "Well? If there's a problem, then you should tell me, Hinata."

Hinata still kept quiet, staring up at Suga with horrified eyes. Suga seemed genuinely worried, and Hinata felt trapped. The longer he stayed silent, the more Suga's eyebrows wrinkled, and he crossed his arms after a few more moments.

Hinata tucked his chin down and mumbled, his arms stiffening.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm…" His voice fell. "Can you…?"

"Can I what? What is it?" Suga leaned closer. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Can you please…put your hands somewhere else w-when you, when, when you make…"

Suga covered his mouth with a hand, but Hinata could see a smile peeking out, and his shoulders were shaking. "I'm sorry, Hinata, but I actually know what the problem is," he said with a laugh.

Hinata swallowed, the tips of his ears burning. "What?"

Suga removed his hand. He was wearing a bright sly smile. "I thought you might have had a crush, so I just wanted to check. I didn't think it'd ruin that match." Suga didn't look remorseful, though.

Hinata bristled, his mouth open. "You did it on  _purpose?"_

Suga scratched his head, his mouth still fighting to not break out in a full grin. "You're not mad, are you?"

Hinata lowered his eyes, staring straight ahead at Suga's chest. His nose scrunched up, and a half hearted scowl didn't do anything to hide his blush.

"Well, no, but."

Suga laughed again and brought an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me make it up to you, Hinata." He bent his head down and kissed his forehead, brushing his lips against Hinata. "Good work today," he murmured. Hinata flushed deeper as Suga slid his lips down against his mouth and continued kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, Hinata glancing at his butt is [canon.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6ZnsMZCQAA_OKb.png)  
> Thank you and good day.
> 
> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
